His Secret
by aribx3
Summary: POST ECLIPSE. When the Cullens move from Forks to Minnesota, Bella and Edward come along two vampires and they become friends. Edward finds out one of these friends has a secret involving the Volturi. Will there be trouble? First story so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

We were sitting in Edward's silver Volvo, driving to Northern Minnesota. Edward and I were in the front and Alice and Jasper were in the back.

I was staring out the window thinking about starting life in a new place. Although I was nervous about starting school again with so many humans around me, I was excited to be with Edward and the rest of my family for eternity.

Edward had changed me at home on the night of our wedding, where I was safe and people were safe from me. He didn't trust himself to keep me alive if we slept together, so he broke his promise and changed me first. It was very painful, but the worst part was that Edward heard all my screams and cries. He was there the whole time holding my hand and reassuring me, and that makes up for everything.

After Edward and I went on our honeymoon, our family had to leave Forks, my home for the past three years. I left my father, Angela, Ben, and Mike. It was hard, but I had to do it. Otherwise, there would be a full out vampire-werewolf war going on in Forks right now.

I barely noticed when Edward squeezed my hand.

"Bella, love. We're here."

I turned to stare at my gorgeous husband. I looked deep into his topaz eyes and smiled. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for Edward. He was my love, my life, my soul.

When I looked outside the window of the car, everyone was standing by a house. It was beautiful! It looked almost exactly like the one in Forks, but surrounded by water. It was three stories tall, painted a faded white all over.

I got out of the car and spotted the rest of my family bringing everything into the house. Esme stood by, holding the door open for everyone so we could carry everything in. She saw me staring and smiled sweetly. My mother, for all intensive purposes, barely looked a day over twenty six.

"Bella! How do you like the house?"

Normally perky Alice was holding my shoulders bouncing up and down. I stared at her for less than a second before answering.

"Yes, Alice! I love it! It looks exactly like the house in Forks." As I answered, I walked inside and looked around.

After everyone had called their rooms—a prop, of course, since we didn't sleep—and unpacked the rest of the house, we decided to have a meeting in the dining room to plan what to do next.

**Alright guys this is my first story, so any reviews would be great! I hope you liked it! **

**- Arielle**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! So I think this story is going pretty well! This is my first story, so any reviews are great! Just in case some of you were confused, the whole story is in Bella's POV unless stated otherwise. Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight no matter how hard I wish.**

We all gathered in the dining room. I could tell this wasn't going to be a very long meeting. Carlisle was sitting at the head of the table with Esme on his right. To his left was Edward, who I was sitting next to. Across from us were Alice and Jasper, who were holding hands under the table. At the other end, across from Carlisle and Esme, sat Rosalie and Emmett.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat. I instantly recognized it as Emmett.

"So, there was obviously a reason you called us here, Carlisle." He was being his usual impatient self.

"Yes, Emmett. I wanted to speak to all of you to tell you what we have planned. As some of you may, or may not have known, you are all registered for school, starting tomorrow."

That last sentence earned a groan from Emmett and an eye roll from Edward and Rosalie. I chuckled quietly to myself at everyone's reaction to starting school again.

Everyone had been told the plan on the car ride here. Jasper and Rosalie would be going as the Hales, Emmett and Alice will be going as the Cullen's, and Edward and I will be using our human names, Edward Masen and Isabella Swan. I wasn't exactly looking forward to starting high school for the second time_,_ but if everything worked out right, Edward and I would have all but one class together.

"Sounds good, Carlisle." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back before continuing, "Well, that's it, everyone. I just wanted to inform you of the plan for tomorrow. You can all go back to whatever you were doing before."

Everyone ran out of the room at vampire speed. I turned to Edward and stared into his gorgeous topaz eyes. I could stare into them forever. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and then picked me up bridal style before carrying me to our room.

Once he had set me down on the bed, I got an idea.

"Edward, I think I'm going to explore the town while the humans are asleep**."**

"Okay, love. I'll go tell Carlisle and then we can go."

"Actually, Edward, I wanted to go by myself, if that's okay. I need to spend some time alone, to think about things."

I instantly regretted saying that as soon as I saw his smile fade. When I opened my mouth to speak, he cut me off.

"It's okay, I understand. I was going to work on writing you another lullaby, anyway. This is my chance." He gave me his dazzling smile, and I couldn't argue.

I grabbed my shoes and was gone in seconds. As soon as I walked through the front door, Edward rushed outside. He scooped me up in his arms and kissed me.

"Be safe and hurry back to me," he whispered before disappearing.

Slightly dazed by his kiss, I starting running until I reached town. As soon as I was close enough to where a human could see me, I walked at a human pace.

I passed stores of all kinds—clothing stores, an electronics store, a grocery store, and more.

I was still walking slowly when I saw a park at the end of the street. It looked fairly clean and graffiti-free. I sat down on a bench under a large oak tree. Looking up, I saw a beautiful view of the night sky. A full moon. The werewolves must be out and about. I chuckled to myself.

I thought of Jacob. I wondered if he would ever forgive me for wanting to be changed. We told everyone in Forks that I had caught a disease when I was on my honeymoon and that, although Carlisle had done everything he could, it wasn't enough. Everyone else believed our story, but the pack would always know the truth, especially Jacob.

I was caught up in my thoughts when I noticed a girl sitting on the highest branch of the tree I was under. She hadn't seemed to notice me yet.

Just at that second, she looked down and stared straight into my eyes.

Oh, no.

**AN – Sorry guys but, Cliff Hanger! Well I guess you will have to wait until the next chapter. **

**Until then,**

**Arielle**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow thanks for the reviews and things guys! For those of you who only subscribe, I would appreciate it if you wrote a quick review, seeing as this is my first story. **

**It doesn't even have to be long; it could just be "Good job." Or a "Needs work." anything to let me know how I am doing. **

**Thank you to Em who has been with me this whole way! You were kind of my inspiration. Go check her out guys! Her account name is Emraepenne she is really good! Sorry for the long authors note! Here's the chapter!**

I stared up at her wide eyed. She suddenly jumped down from her branch and landed next to me sitting Indian style.

"Well, hello there." She looked at me and gave a small smile.

I let out a sigh of relief that was so quiet and quick a human wouldn't be able to hear.

"Hello," I replied politely.

I studied her closely while I waited for a response. She _looked_ human; she had normal colored eyes and wasn't as pale as my family. But she had a vampire scent and a human would be sleeping right about now.

"I'm Hailey. Nice to meet you." She enthused.

She then gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Wow her enthusiasm and friendliness reminded me or Alice.

"My name is Bella."

I still was confused as to why she was walking around town this late. Wouldn't her parents be worried about her? Shouldn't she be tired? The only explanation I could come up with was that she wasn't human. But then what was she? If she was a vampire, she was a very strange one.

I looked back at her, expecting her to be waiting for the start of a conversation before realizing that my whole thought process took only half a second.

Suddenly, she asked me two of the questions I was dreading to answer.

"So, what brings you out here so late at night? I haven't seen you before. Are you new in town?"

I was quick to reply. "Yes, I'm new. I just moved here today with my family. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to explore the town. Why are _you_ out so late?"

"Because I'm a vampire?" She covered her mouth and looked down, her hair blocking my view of her face.

I was expecting a quick answer. She seemed to be the type who would blab something without thinking it through first. I had suspected that she wasn't human, but a _vampire_? Why did she look so different from the rest of us? Normally, a vampire's eyes are black, red, or—in my case—topaz, but hers were a strange combination of gray and purple. And what about her skin color?

"That only explains part of my curiosity. I'm a vampire, too, but why are your eyes different from most of us?" I thought about it. Maybe they were contacts, but what color contacts over what color eyes would make gray?

"Well, you see," she started getting into the conversation, "I'm afraid of the dark, and even with my vampire senses, it's still not bright enough for me at night. My vampire friend Justin has a real job as an optometrist and made me these special contacts that make everything brighter. The only color he could put them in without my eyes looking weird was gray."

Hailey explained as she pulled her head back up and tucked her long black hair behind her ears. She looked at me when she was done, not sure how I would react.

I thought about her response for a couple of seconds before looking at her. She seemed to be scared of my reaction. Then again, I couldn't calm her like my brother Jasper. I chuckled at the thought.

"Sounds good to me. Although, I have _never_ met a vampire who is afraid of the dark." I smirked at her.

"Wait … so you're a vampire, too right? I thought you were by your scent, but I wasn't positive. I have never met another vampire in our town. Nomads don't come around here, but you're part of a coven, right? How strange!"

She looked at me, interested as she sat waiting for my response.

"Well, yes, I thought it should be quite obvious to you that I'm a vampire. Have you ever met a _human_ with topaz colored eyes? Gray is more common. Anyway, do you think a normal person would react well to that fact that someone they just met in the middle of the night said they were a vampire?"

I asked matter-of-factly. I was smirking the entire time. In those few seconds, I sounded just like Edward. Thinking of him reminded me of how much I missed him already. When I got home, I would not be leaving his side for a long while.

"Well," she paused, "I kind of forgot that I shouldn't tell you what I am." She said quietly, ducking her head so her hair would fall back into her face, "I remembered as soon as I said it that if you were a human, the Volturi would have come after me for exposing our secret."

She finished and uncrossed her legs, letting them fall off the bench as she looked down and starting swinging them.

I thought about what she'd said for a while. I didn't have anything to say. I decided to get off the topic and comment on her swinging legs.

"Do you do that a lot? Swing your legs, I mean. Normally, it's easy for vampires to sit still for long periods of time, but you seem to get uncomfortable." She was a strange vampire. What Carlisle would think of this girl?

"I tend to be with my sisters most of the time, and my sister Amanda is a human, so my other sister Scarlett and I are used to moving around a lot when we're around her."

She didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that I was asking so many questions. She stopped swinging her legs and looked back up at me.

I was silent again for a while. How was her sister human while she and Scarlett were vampires? Wouldn't she age? Was Amanda a newborn when her sisters were changed, or was she older than them? How old was she now? Where were her parents, and what did she mean when she said she was used to moving a lot with them?

As I looked up at Hailey, I realized that I had just asked every one of my questions out loud.

"Scarlett does not age because she was changed with me. Amanda was only a couple of months old when we were turned. We're trying to find a way to tell her what we are without scaring her and making her run away. She's 22 now, and we want her to live forever with us, but neither of us think we could handle changing her ourselves. When Scarlett and I were changed, we couldn't let our parents know, so we took Amanda and ran away. Now, the three of us live in a little house in the middle of the woods."

She took a breath when she was finished—not that she needed it—and then gave me a little smile. Her eyes lit up as she told me about her family.

I looked out at the sky and thought of Edward. As interested as I was, I missed him too much to stay with Hailey.

"I should probably go now. Meet me here at the same time tomorrow night?" I gave her my most dazzling smile, hugged her goodbye, and turned to run home before she could answer. She would be too interested to _not_ show up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Alright guys second chapter today, but there is a down side. This chapter is only a filler. I needed to work on my report but I wrote this during my break. Its probably not that good considering I wrote it in twenty minutes but as I said before its a filler. **

**Reviews still make my day though! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I wish though . . .**

I couldn't help but think about Hailey and her family as I ran home.

I could hear Edward playing his piano as I approached the house. As I reached the door, the song he was playing slowly morphed into my lullaby. He must have missed me just as much as I missed him.

When I went to turn the handle, the front door swung open and I was grabbed into a huge hug. Emmett. I had forgotten he hadn't seen me since the car ride up here.

"BELLA!" He screamed. If I were a human I probably would have gone deaf.

"Yes, Emmett?"

"I missed you! Where did you go? Did you meet anyone? Better yet, did you _kill _anyone?" He grinned.

"Emmett, could you please stop interrogating my wife?" As soon as I heard his velvet voice, I spun around and gave him a _very _passionate kiss.

When I pulled my lips away, he seemed dazed for a split second and then recovered.

He smiled his dazzling crooked smile. "If that's how I get greeted, maybe you should go out more."

"I won't be going anywhere without you for a while. I missed you too much!"

"Alright, enough! You guys are killing me!" I smiled as Jasper came walking into the room with Alice on his tail.

"Sorry, Jasper." I murmured, looking down. It was times like this where I was thankful I couldn't blush anymore.

Edward lifted up my chin so I would look at him. He studied my face for a while. I guess he liked what he saw because he grabbed me in his arms and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Next thing I knew, the sun was streaming through the huge glass window that made up the whole east wall of our room. I looked at the clock next to me. In bright red numbers, the clock told me it was six thirty in the morning.

I looked up at Edward. At the moment my head was resting on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around me. All I could hear were some birds chirping outside and Edward's slow rhythmic breathing. He starting humming my lullaby and I looked out the window. The sun made our skins glitter like diamonds. It wasn't the first time I had seen my skin in the sun.

* * *

_A couple weeks after I was changed, Edward decided to take me to our meadow. _

_It was overcast, as it normally was in Forks, but Alice promised us at least an hour of sun. Edward and I raced to the end of our meadow and back. I won, but he probably let me. I stared at everything with my new eyes. I didn't think it could get more beautiful than when I was human. I was wrong. It was all much more clear. I could see every little creature in the grass and hear all of the heartbeats of the animals nearby. The flowers had more color, and the water of the brook nearby was so much clearer. _

_Edward took my hand and kissed me so passionately that, if I were human, my heart would have been through the roof. When he pulled away the sun suddenly burst through the clouds, just as Alice had predicted. I was so lost in the beauty of Edwards' skin that I didn't even notice my own._

_"Beautiful," he murmured and kissed from my jaw to my neck and back. _

_I looked at my arm in awe. I was dazed by the beauty of my skin in the sunlight. Edward was both dazzling and dazzled._

* * *

I looked at Edward and smiled.

"I suppose we should get ready for our first day of school?" He suggested.

When I groaned, he chuckled. It was a peaceful and happy sound. I could listen to Edward laugh forever. But, if I got my way all of the time, I would also be kissing Edward for the rest of my existence.

We walked into the closet that Alice had built us, hand in hand. I sucked in a gasp. I hadn't even looked at any of the clothes Alice had gotten me since my change yet. All I could see were rows and rows of garment bags. I could smell a lot of silk and satin.

I sniffed around and found a pair of faded jeans and a light blue stretch cotton shirt; blue was Edward's favorite color on me. I quickly changed and when I turned around, Edward was wearing a long light tan sweater with a white collar showing and some dark jeans.

I quickly ran a brush through my tangled hair and then turned back around for Edward's approval.

"You look gorgeous, as always." He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

As we walked down the stairs, all I saw was a blur of black and white and I was attacked by Alice.

"Bella!" She whined. "Let me pick out your outfit for tomorrow? _Please_?"

I sighed. There was no way I was getting out of this. She must have had a vision because the next thing I knew, the little psychic pixie-like vampire smiled at me.

"Thank you!" She gave me a tight hug before releasing me and running to the car to meet the rest of my siblings.

Edward and I followed her and we all got into the Volvo. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had left a couple of minutes ago in Emmett's Jeep.

I suddenly remembered Hailey. I wondered if I would see her before tonight. She didn't say she went to school, but a small part of me was hoping she did.

Before I knew it, we were pulling up to the school. They had already sent us our schedules through the mail. Edward and I shared all of our classes except for gym.

My husband grabbed my hand, smiled, and led me to our first period science class.

This was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay guys so I am majorly adjusted to the high school and am doing pretty well actually! I'm SO SO SO sorry I didn't update for like a month! I had to get my tooth pulled; I had my birthday on the 27th and SO much homework. So enough with the excuses, here is the next chapter, and I will probably update again tomorrow after school. So PLEASE review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. *cries***

As Edward and I walked hand in hand to first period science class, we got a lot of glances and I could hear all of the whispers.

"Wow! Are they all, like, models or something?"

"Damn, that guy is _so_ hot! Do you think I could date him?"

"Oh my gosh, Tiffany! Do you see him? He is, like, the hottest guy ever! That blonde on his arm won't stand a chance when I get to him."

That last remark got a glare from Rosalie. I'm pretty sure that girl won't be going near Emmett anytime soon. I heard Edward chuckle next to me.

"What's so funny?"

"It's always the same thing every time we start over. The looks, the whispers, even the thoughts. Rosalie's glares never get old though."

I looked at him and started chuckling. He looked so at ease with everything.

When we arrived to the science classroom, Edward and I took our seats and waited for the teacher to show up. When he got to the class, he introduced himself.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Drury. Some of you may know me from last year, but I see we have a couple of new students. Let me take attendance and learn everyone's names, and then I will give you the plan for the rest of the year."

I started thinking about Hailey again while the teacher called names. What was I going to ask her tonight? Should I bring Edward with me or would that scare her? She didn't seem scared last night, so I guess I will. He would like to meet another vampire on the first day.

"Edward Mason?"  
I turned to my right to see Edward smiling.

"Here."

When he turned to look at me, I gave him a dazzling smile and continued thinking.

I was going to bring Edward with me, but what was I going to ask? I could ask more about her family and if she has a husband or a boyfriend. I could ask her about her new vampire life and how she was dealing with it. Does she remember her human life? How many places has she lived?

"Isabella Swan?"

I gave a very enthusiastic, "Here" and continued thinking.

Before I knew it, the bell rang to signal the end of class.

That's pretty much how it went on all day: teachers introducing themselves, giving out papers to show what we were doing for the rest of the year, and me thinking about things to ask Hailey.

Every once in a while, Edward or whatever Cullen I had a class with would look over at me with a confused expression and I would just smile and act like I was nervous, which I was, but that wasn't what I was thinking about.

When we got home, we were greeted by a _very _excited Esme and Carlisle.

"Hello, children. How was your first day?" Esme asked with a sweet smile.

"It was boring, Mom. It was the same as every time we start over, what else is new?" Of course that was Emmett. Who else would complain to Esme?

Carlisle looked at me. "What about you, Bella? How was your first day? Was it exciting?" I wasn't about to tell my new father that I didn't really pay attention to anything, so I simply said, "Yes, it was very exciting," and gave him a smile to add to the sentence. He smiled back and continued talking.

"Well, your mother has found a job in town as an interior decorator, and I found a small hospital about twenty minutes away that was looking for a new doctor."

Alice spoke up, "That's great, Mom! You've always loved to decorate houses and you're so good at it, too!"

"Thank you, dear."

When I looked around, Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch playing video games and Rosalie was sitting cross-legged on the floor painting her nails.

Edward grabbed my hand and whispered, "Bella, I need to talk to you."

I nodded and ran upstairs to our room. When we got there, he closed the door behind him and sat down on one of our couches. He patted the seat next to him. I went to sit on his lap instead of the couch.

"You've been quiet today. Is something wrong?"

"No! Of course not, and if something was, you know I would tell you." I let down my shield just fast enough to show him I wasn't lying.

"Isabella," he sighed, "I know something is going on, and you know how I hate it when you keep things from me."

Looking at him, I remembered what I had decided this morning.

"Remember when I went out last night?" He nodded, "Well, I met this girl—"

He cut me off before I could finish.

"Bella! You didn't!"

"No! Wait a minute! I wasn't done!"

"I'm sorry. Please continue."

"Well, I met this girl who's a vampire. We got to talking and I told her I would be back tonight. All day I was thinking about what to ask her and if I should bring you or not. I'm sorry for worrying you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, love, you have to understand, I worry about you all the time. Just because you're a vampire now, doesn't mean a thing. It has been and will _always _be my first priority to make sure you're okay."

"I love you."

"As I love you. Now, you said you were bringing me, right? What are we waiting for? I would love to meet the girl who stole my Bella's mind for the day."

I chuckled and grabbed his hand. "I told her to meet me at the park at midnight. I'm just hoping she'll show up."

"I'm sure she will. No one can stay away from you for long." He gave me a dazzling smile and we ran to the park.

"Here," I pointed to the bench we sat on last night.

Now all there was to do was to wait and hope.

**Sorry about the wait guys. First I would like to thank EmraePenne again for everything, my friend Jaime for reading my story, and I would also like to thank everyone that did review. It made my day =) I would REALLY appreciate some reviews though guys. I saw I had a lot of readers so please! Follow bundysarah's example with her "love it" reviews. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh wow. I am SO sorry! I posted this chapter last week like I promised I would, but I just got an email TODAY saying it never posted LAST WEEK! I really am SO sorry! Thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter and I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will not be posted until I hit 20 reviews. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Twilight and everyone knows it.**

We didn't have to wait for long. Before we knew it, Hailey showed up, just as hyper as ever, although tonight there was someone else with her. She didn't tell me anyone was coming with her . . . she seemed nervous.

As soon as she spotted me, she smiled and ran over to give me a giant hug. I looked at Edward to see him smirking. I forgot to tell him that she was like Alice. I gave Hailey a hug back, waved to who I guessed was her mate and smiled at Edward. "Hi, Hailey. This is Edward, my husband. I am guessing this is your . . ." I trailed off, not quite knowing what to call him.

"Yes, this is my boyfriend Damien."

"Hey," Damien said as he held his hand out for me to shake.

"Hello," I shook his hand and, seeing he was making no move to greet Edward, I let down my shield.

_Say hello._ After pausing, Edward did as I told him and they shook hands. I thought of all the questions I had for Hailey, but I decided to be a romantic and ask how they met.

"So, Hailey, how did you two meet?"

Hailey looked at Damien, before turning to smile at me.

"Well, a couple months ago, I took a trip to the city to buy my sister some new clothes. I was going through the alleys to stay out of the sun. I was just walking, not paying attention to anything in front of me, when we bumped into each other. I dropped all of my clothes and he helped me pick them up. When we looked at each other, we knew the other was a vampire. He offered to help me take my bags back to my car, and after that we started hanging out. After a couple weeks, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

The way she talked about him, you would figure they were together for much longer than that. Damien kept fidgeting with the cross he wore around his neck.

_Aw!_

"Aw!" I heard Edward chuckle beside me. I forgot to put my shield up again. Oh well, it's just Edward. "That's a cute story!"

"Thanks," Hailey said

"And how did the two of you meet?" Damien asked as he stopped fidgeting with the chain of his necklace.

I looked at Edward and let my shield down.

_Care to tell them, darling?_

He looked at me with adoration in his eyes.

"Bella had just moved into Forks, Washington, where my family and I lived previous to here. She was human at the time so when she walked in, her scent hit me like a wrecking ball. It was like nothing I'd ever smelled before. But one look at her and I knew I could never hurt her. She shied away from me like anyone would, I was dangerous. I plotted ways to kill her, but one night as I watched her sleep, I knew I loved her, right then and there. I tried to leave her, so she would be safe, but it didn't work out too well for either of us." We both winced at the memory we would both rather forget. "It took me a while, but finally, I asked her to marry me and then changed her, and here we are."

"Awww!" Hailey said and Damien half smiled.

I could tell Damien didn't really care and just wanted to be polite. He and Hailey were holding hands and Hailey started to swing them back and forth a little.

It was starting to get me mad that Damien didn't seem to care about anyone but himself. Every time I looked at Edward, he was glaring at Damien, so I know he felt the same way.

"What's your hunting styles?" Edward asked.

I was wondering about that question the most. I could obviously tell from Damien's eyes that he prefers a diet of human blood, but Hailey never really gave me an answer last night. Now that I look at them, Damien's eyes were a weird shade of orange.

"Well," Hailey started but Damien interrupted. "Hailey doesn't like to hunt, but I hunt both animals and humans."

"Ah, that explains the odd color of your eyes, Damien. They are a very light shade of red orange, topaz contrasting with the red." Edward said matter of factly. I had to remind him later not to be a know-it-all in front of new people

"I'm trying to get him to become at least a vegetarian." Hailey added. "And I really don't like to hunt. I don't like the feeling of killing another creature, but when I really do _need_ to hunt, I take blood from a blood bank or one of those blood donation places where blood isn't forced from a person or an animal." Hailey finished.

Seeing other creatures being killed scared her. How odd, I wonder what Carlisle would think of her hunting habits.

"That's really good that you don't hunt animals or humans, but doesn't it get hard with all the scents around?" I love animals, but man! Not drinking blood unless needed was a difficult task. I would never take the risk, especially since my family has to act human.

"It is very hard, but you get used to ignoring the scents, especially when you are around humans all the time, like my sister," Hailey answered.

"Where did you live previous to here?" I had so many questions that were pestering me all day, but now I couldn't seem to bring them to mind.

"Wow! I haven't thought about that in a while. I hardly remember, but I think I came here from a small city in Oregon." Hailey said.

"I don't even remember it's been so long, but I know I was born in Arizona," Damien added

I half smiled and gave Edward a look that told him to interject. He seemed to be thinking about something very hard because I had to say his name four times before he responded. I wondered what was up with him.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry it must be very hard to remember."

Whatever was going on, I was going to find out later.

I was trying to think of questions I had to ask today. I couldn't think of any at the moment. All I could focus on was the distant look in Edward's eyes as he rubbed small circles on the back of my hand.

"I think its time to go, guys. Our father for all intensive purposes doesn't know where we are and I don't want to get him worried."

I glared at Edward and gave Hailey and Damien a dazzling smile that stunned them both for a couple of seconds. "See you guys tomorrow!" I grabbed Edward's hand and ran off.

I turned to him when we had run halfway home.

"What the hell was that about?"

He gave me his crooked smile. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't think you can try that with me, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! What were you thinking so intently about that you completely forgot we were in a conversation with two other vampires?"

Suddenly he got very angry, but it wasn't towards me. "It wasn't what _I_ was thinking. It was what h_e_ was thinking."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN – I hope everyone had a good Hanukkah, Christmas, Kwanza, or any other holiday you celebrate. Here is the newest chapter, sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer. Again I'm sorry for the delay **

**Disclaimer – I have and never will own Twilight.**

My husband was so furious that it scared me.

I started to speak, my words coming out shaky, "E-Edward, what do you mean? Who is h-he?"

Edward turned to face me and saw my scared and worried expression. He sighed before wrapping me in his arms. "I'm sorry if I scared you, love, but it's Damien. He has a big secret; it could, and probably will, affect us all."

The way he spat Damien's name was unlike him. Whenever he spoke about anyone, he always had the utmost respect, no matter who it was. Except for...

"Edward, his s-secret wouldn't have anything to do with the V-Volturi, would it?" My eyes got wide as I spoke. The Volturi were not a force to be reckoned with.

He sighed again. "I'm afraid so. You see, Damien used to be a Volturi guard. A couple months ago, he decided he didn't want to be a part of a group so murderous. When he told Aro, Marcus, and Caius he wanted to leave, they made Damien promise to do them a favor."

What could they possibly have wanted from Damien? That was the one part of the Volturi I never understood. They never let anyone leave them without doing them a favor.

Edward continued, "A nomad had passed through this area and reported the possibility that Hailey's human sister, Amanda, knew about her sisters' secret. His job was to track Hailey and her family down, get to know them, and see if the nomad was correct. He reports back to the Volturi every month with new information; if he chooses not to continue before this favor is fulfilled, he will be tracked and killed."

"That's horrible! Does Hailey know any of this?"

"Damien didn't plan on falling in love with Hailey when the Volturi sent him, but things just sort of fell into place. Hailey doesn't know about this secret; that's what Damien was thinking about. He is debating when to tell her, or if he even should."

I slowly let out the breath I had been holding since Edward began talking.

"I think we should confront him about this," I hoped he thought so, too.

"I agree, but let me go alone."

I hadn't been expecting that.

"What if, when I confront him, he gets furious? Vampires can control their temper very well, but with all the stress he is under, I wouldn't be surprised if he snapped. I don't want you around him if he does."

I started to shake my head before he even finished.

"Edward, I'm not as fragile as I was when I was human. I'm stronger now, and being a newborn, I have extra strength and speed. I can take care of myself; you don't need to protect me all the time."

I knew he probably wasn't going to change his mind. He was always so stubborn.

"Love, I don't think it's a good idea. Would you please just stay here while I talk to him?"

I sighed. "Fine, but you have to promise to hurry back to me."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. He knew he had won as soon as he started begging. I would do anything for him when he begged me like that.

He kissed me before he promised to hurry back. Then he was gone.

I let down my shield. "_I love you. And be safe._"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN Okay guys here is my second chapter during break. There will be one more tonight or tomorrow. If I get it up tonight, expect another one tomorrow. Hope you like it! Please please PLEASE review. The first two people to review will get a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

**Edward's POV**

I just left Bella in the middle of the woods by herself. She was safer there; I had no idea what Damien was going to do. I was still furious at the thought that anyone could hide a secret that big, especially if it put the ones you love most at risk.

I was following his scent when suddenly it veered to the left and became very strong. When I looked to my left, I saw him sitting on a rock with his heads in his hands, deep in thought.

_I can't tell Hailey, she'll never let me near here._

Well that's for sure. Suddenly, it sounded as though there was a thunder storm as Damien punched the ground full of rage.  
"Stupid Volturi!" he screamed, before shoving his head in his hands again.  
I spoke up for the first time since finding him. "I think just about every vampire in the world would have to agree with that."

He looked up at me and his eyes widened slightly.  
_What is he doing here?_  
"Um, hi." He looked at me with a very confused expression.  
"Hello."

I spoke slowly not wanting to upset him. I walked over to where he was sitting and sat a few inches away from him.  
"I know your secret Damien."

He suddenly stood up, furious with me, I assumed. This is why I didn't want my poor Bella coming with me.  
"You're from the Volturi aren't you?"

I could understand his assumption, I would have responded the same way. I knew he was hoping I wouldn't say yes, and he was going to get his wish.  
"No. As a matter of fact, I hate them more then you can possibly imagine."

I could tell he was less furious the minute I assured him I wasn't from the Volturi.  
"I'm sure I hate them much more then you." He told me, shaking his head.  
I laughed; a short, somewhat amused, somewhat angry laugh.

"I beg to differ."

"Oh yeah? Is the Volturi coming after you; to kill you?" he said. He was thinking of Hailey now.  
"Not at the moment. But they have; twice."

I started thinking about Bella. Rosalie blamed everything on her, but they seemed to be getting closer, no matter Bella's decision.

"Whatever." he sighed and sat back down.

From his body language you wouldn't tell he secretly cared, but his thoughts gave it away.  
"I know you really care, and personally, I think you should tell Hailey the truth."

He got furious with me again. "I can't tell her, are you kidding me? She'll never go near me again. She'll think my feelings for her are fake, and their not. I love her." He put his head in his hands again frustrated.  
"The sooner you tell her, the less mad she will be, believe me. Or would you rather wait for the Volturi to find you and kill her, her sisters and you?"

I knew I was being hard on him, but if he loved her like he said, and like his thoughts revealed, he should tell her right away

He screamed. He was so frustrated, that it made _me_ mad. "If I don't tell her, the only one they will kill is me. Either way, they will kill me because I wasn't supposed to fall for her." He groaned. "I just can't tell her, it will break her heart."  
I sighed again. "If you don't tell her, she will find out eventually. It's easier to tell her now. If you explain yourself well enough, she might not get as upset as you think. The Volturi are sick, twisted, and selfish. If you don't tell Hailey about this, what are going to do when they come to kill her sister? Did you think about that?"

"Well, no, but I just can't bear to see her face when I tell her, and that just gives the damned Volturi a reason to kill her too. I would rather them just kill me." He sighed. This was so hard for him to talk about, but I was too mad to care.

"You can't think about her face when you tell her, what about her face when they kill her sister? How about when they kill you? Can you imagine her face then?"

I was getting frustrated with him. How could he be so blind! He had to tell her, or I was.

"Well you know what this isn't your problem anyway, you have nothing to do with this." Damien got furious

"Do you know how much my Bella likes Hailey? Having another vampire friend during this move means everything to her! With Bella involved, I have _everything _to do with this!"

He lunged at my throat before I had time to read his mind, which was a hard thing to do. Before I knew it we were getting into a full on fight. My shirt was ripped to shreds and I had Damien pinned to the ground in seconds with me snarling at his throat.

He and I both knew he could throw me off in a second if he really wanted too. That was the reason he was in the Volturi in the first place, his strength.

_I don't need a fight right now._

"If you don't need a fight right now then why did you attack me?!"

I was furious. I could put in to words how much hatred I had for Damien right now. Bella wouldn't approve of me acting like this, but at this point, I could just say it was self defense.

"I am under so much pressure right now you can not believe," he yelled at me. "Wait a minute, how did you know that?" He looked confused.  
I sighed and got up. I put my hand out to help him up. He looked at it wearily before taking it and standing up.

"I can read minds. I have known what you were thinking this entire time

"Well I wish I would have known that when I was with Hailey to meet you guys. But I guess it doesn't matter now, you already know." He sighed.  
"Yes I know and so does Bella. I told her everything, and if you don't tell Hailey soon, Bella will. She likes Hailey and doesn't want to see you or her get hurt or even killed, which if I might add, _will_ happen if the Volturi get their way."

He sighed. "I know I should tell her, but I know for a fact that she won't let me near her. Her whole life is devoted to taking care of her human sister, and if I don't know what they're doing, then I can't report back to the Volturi. Then once again, I die."

He was so frustrated and sad. He sat on the ground and leaned on the rock.  
I looked from him to the spot next to him. "Can I sit?"

"Sure."  
"Thank you." I thought for a second. "You do need to tell her soon though. I think it would be better for both of you. If you really love her, like your telling me, you shouldn't keep secrets from each other. Would you feel more comfortable if Bella and I went with you to tell her?"

"No, no. That would make it worse I'm sure. I will tell her before the Volturi come."

_ The last thing I want to do is tell Hailey._

"Alright. I know that last thing you want to do is tell her but trust me, when we were all together, she knew there was something big you were hiding from her. The longer you take to tell her, the worse your relationship is going to get, trust me. I know." I thought about when I hid the secret of Jacob being a werewolf from Bella. That _dog_ always seemed to get in the way.

"There's no way she could have known I've been hiding something from her. It's just not possible." He started to seem worried.  
I spoke up trying to calm him. "Does she have a power that you know about? Maybe she does and she doesn't want to tell you because she knows you're hiding something from her as well. Or, maybe she just knows. It's the same way with Bella and I."

"She doesn't have any kind of power. I'm positive. But she can't know, she would have asked if something was wrong."  
_She did ask if something was bothering me a few nights ago_  
"Or maybe she _can_ tell something is up." He looked at me with a defeated expression.  
"Well," I started, this was going to be difficult. "I think the best thing for you right now is to go and tell her."

"Yeah I guess." he sighed looking at the house.  
I instantly got a bad feeling, and I knew Damien could feel it too. Someone was here.

**Funny story about this chapter, me and my friend Emily, wrote this as Damien and Edward. I thought it was fun. I was actually debating acting it out, but I thought it might get a little, um, weird at times =) PLEASE review! And put the word **_**secret**_** in your review if you read this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN Okay so thanks to my AMAZING friend Emily, I got this second chapter up the same day as my previous chapter. I hope you all liked the visual of Edward with his shirt ripped to shreds. I know we did :D Review!**

**Edward's POV**

The scent was familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint it to a specific person. Suddenly the person came into view.

"Amanda! It's only you. You had me worried that someone was stalking us!" Damien yelled to the person standing across from him.

So this was Hailey's sister. She was relatively pretty. She had short, choppy blonde hair that was about the same length as Alice's, dark blue eyes, and she was petite at about 5'2".

_Oh, thank God, it's only Damien. I thought someone was stalking the house._

I chuckled at her thoughts; she seemed cautious and shy. It reminded me of Bella. I had to get back to her soon; she would be worrying about me.

"Alrighty, Edward, I'm guessing I should leave now. See you around."

_Thank you, really, I needed someone to talk about this to. Sorry about the shirt, by the way._

I looked down, only to remember that my shirt had been ripped to shreds in our little fight.

"Bella will be happy to know you're okay." _And happy to know you're telling Hailey_, I thought to myself, "By the way, nice to meet you, Amanda." She blushed before giving a short wave and smiling at me. I started to run back to my Bella.

**Damien's POV**

I really appreciated Edward's help and advice. I would have to thank Bella later because I'm sure he didn't come willingly.

"Come on, Amanda, let's go back inside."

"Alright," Amanda said as we both walked towards the house.

As soon as I opened the door, Hailey ran into my arms.

"There you are, Damien. I was starting to get worried. You were gone for a long while."

I chuckled, but then put on a serious face.

"Hailey, I need to talk to you about something," I said.

Hailey's smile faded into a worried expression, "Damien, are you okay?"

"Well, that's kind of what we need to talk about," I said while I pulled her outside to the bench on the porch.

We sat down and I looked at Hailey. I was scared for her reaction; I loved her so much, I don't know what I would do without her. Hailey had a confused and worried expression on her face.

I took in a deep breath—not that I needed it—and started.

"Hailey, I used to be pat of the Volturi guard. After a while, I realized how sick and twisted they were and I didn't want to be a part of that." She looked shocked as I told her this for the first time.

I continued, "So I told them I wanted to leave. And, of course, being the Volturi, they made me promise to do them a favor first if I wanted to leave."

I stopped for a second to look at her face. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she would cry if she could. I couldn't bear to continue, but I knew I had to get it all out in the open, just like Edward told me to.

"A few months back, a nomadic vampire came through this area and reported to the Volturi that Amanda could know about you and Scarlet being vampires. When we met, unfortunately, it wasn't fate. It was my favor to them to track you and your family down and see what she knew. If I had refused to do this favor, they would have killed I've been reporting information to them every month since I met you. When I met you, Hailey, I really _did_ fall in love with you. I still am in love with you. Hailey, I love you so much. I would never lie to you about something like that. I don't know what I would do without you." I was telling her the total truth. I didn't know if it would help at all.

I sighed as I looked down. I was truly afraid to look up but a minute later when I did, Hailey started to speak.

"Damien, I know you would not lie to me about that," She gave me a hug then continued, "But, now that I know this, you know I can't let you be by my sisters. I've protected them my whole life, and that's not going to stop, no matter how much I love you, and truly I do."

She gave me one last hug then went back inside.

"I love you," she said as she slowly closed the door that now separated us.

I heard her slide down with her back to the door as tearless sobs escaped from her lips. The sound of her crying made me want to comfort her, as I remembered that I couldn't, not now, maybe not ever again.

I stood there for a few minutes, just staring at the door. I knew that this would happen. As I continued to hear her cry, I walked off the porch and started walking back to the rock where I had been sitting before.

I walked past a tree and ripped it out of the ground and threw it before leaning on the rock once again, staring at Hailey's house.

I started to feel an unfamiliar stinging feeling in the corners of my eyes. Then I started to cry.

**So I don't know about you, but I got a little emotional reading that. I know that previous to this chapter, Damien seemed to be mean and heartless, but I thought he needed to show some of his love for Hailey, as well as his deep hatred for the Volturi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN Alright here is the next chapter, its kind of a filler but enjoy!**

**Hailey's POV **

I was still leaning against the door crying when Amanda came up to me. From her sharp intake of breath, I knew I looked like crap.

"Are you okay, Hailey?" Amanda asked. I could hear the worry in her voice. She sat down and wrapped her arms around me.

I sighed, "Amanda, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, wait. I know that you're upset, but let me go first. Please?" She requested.

I debated for a couple seconds before answering.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Okay, so I am _really_ excited, because later, Justin and I are going on a date," when she was done a huge grin spread across her face.

"Justin?" I asked as the familiar feeling of my tearless cries came to a stop.

"Yeah, can you believe it? I had to get my eyes checked today and I went to his office. Did you know he was an optometrist?" she asked as she clapped her hands together and thought about Justin.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" I asked her. If only she knew he was 278 years older than her.

"Well, yeah, he's a couple years older than me, but think about it, Hailey. When will I actually get to meet a guy? I'm always being trapped here by you and Scarlet."

Those last sentences made me want to laugh and cry at the same time; if only she knew why we _really _kept her home.

"Okay, fine, you have a point."

"Thank you!" she yelled as she kissed me on the cheek, "Can you help me get ready?"

"Where's Scarlet, can't she do it? I'm not really in the mood for this right now, Amanda."

"But Scarlet dresses so different than we do, and I want _you _to help me get ready. Besides, it might make you feel a little better."

"Well, alright." I sighed, giving in.

Amanda could get anything she wanted if she begged.

She pulled me up from where I was sitting, through the dinning room where Scarlet was drawing a picture, and up the stairs to her room.

I opened the door to her walk-in closet and started looking through all her clothes to find a perfect dress for her. I knew what Justin liked, so I was going to do my best. Eventually, I found a strapless dress that had black and blue ruffles.

I tried my best to smile as I handed her the dress, "Try this on."

As soon as she got it on, she twirled around and around as she studied her reflection in the mirror.

"This is perfect!" She said as she flashed me a smile that would make any human's heart race.

I sat her down at the vanity and started on her hair. I straightened it, and then put it in a bun, leaving out her bangs and a few loose strands of hair.

"I love it!" She told me as I started to take out the makeup.

Amanda has always been so pretty and never needed any makeup, so I gave her some mascara and a light shade of eye shadow. For the last touch, I put a light pink lip gloss on her.

"Finished."

"Hailey, this is _perfect_, thank you so much!" She told me before giving me a hug.

I actually laughed, "You're welcome."

"Well, I'm going to go downstairs and wait for Justin," Amanda said with a huge smile, "Oh, and Hailey?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to talk when I get home. Just try and relax while I'm gone." She told me sincerely before running down the stairs.

As soon as I heard the door slam and Amanda had left, I went downstairs and sat next to Scarlet.

"Hey, Hailey. Amanda looks great," She told me.

I tried to smile again, but failed, "Thanks. I can't believe she's going on a date with Justin."

"She'll be fine; he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. You know that."

I didn't feel like talking, so I went upstairs to my room. I started to review what had happened with Damien before Amanda came home.

I went to the window and looked out at the beautiful view. I gasped as I saw Damien sitting on the rock outside the house. I turned away quickly, and leaned against my wall, wanting to cry.

**Here is the link to the dress Amanda wore. **

**www(.)polyvore(.)com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=8747727**

**Just copy and paste and take out the parenthesis around the .'s**

**The dress is like that but the ruffles alternated black and dark blue. Please review!**

**- Arielle**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN - Okay guys so I haven't been getting like any reviews lately, what's going on? Even my normal reviewers haven't been reviewing. Well, here is the next chapter, so please review.**

**Bella's POV**

As soon as Edward came into view, I ran and grabbed onto him for dear life. The first thing I noticed was that his shirt was completely ripped to shreds; maybe that was why he didn't want me to go with him.

"Oh my gosh! Edward, what happened?"

"Damien and I had a little, let's just say, argument."

"Edward!"

He let go of me to put his hands up in defense, but he had a huge grin on his face.

"It was self defense! He was angry and came after me. We fought, and I had him pinned to the ground in a matter of six seconds."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" My vision started to turn red. If Damien had hurt Edward, I would kill him.

He pulled me back to him and kissed the top of my head, burying his face in my hair, something he loved to do.

"No, love. I'm fine. But if Damien follows up on his promise, he should have already told Hailey."

Good. I liked Hailey; she had the potential to be a great friend. If Damien hurt her, he was in a world of trouble.

"How do you think she is going to take it?"

He sighed before answering.

"I don't think she is going to be as shocked as we all assume. She seemed to know he was hiding something from her for a while now. I am most worried about Damien. He loves her almost as much as I love you; whatever she chooses to do is going to have a big impact on him."

"We can talk more about this later, but for now, I think we should go home, I'm sure Carlisle and Esme are wondering where we are."

For some odd reason, I felt like we were being watched, but I didn't want to tell Edward that; he would have made a big deal about it.

"Alright, come on, love."

The minute we walked in the door, we were bombarded with questions.

"Where were you?"

"What were you doing?"

"Edward, what happened to your shirt, man?"

The last question came from Jasper, who was sitting on a couch in the living room separate from the mob of Cullens surrounding Edward and me. If Edward answered that question truthfully, we would have to tell everyone everything.

"Guys, back off! They just wanted to spend some time alone, away from all of you."

Rosalie was the _last_ person I would have expected to defend us against her family.

"Thank you, Rose."

Instead of a "You're welcome," I got a grunt as she went to sit next to Jasper on the couch.

"Children, go back to what you were doing before and leave your brother and sister alone. I can understand their need to get out of this house."

I turned to see Carlisle leaning against the railing of the stairs.

Edward squeezed my hand. I had forgotten that he was holding it. Then he turned to face his father figure.

"Actually, Carlisle, we have a lot to tell you."

Was he really going to tell him right now, in front of everyone? As if he had read my mind, he continued,

"Privately, if you don't mind of course."

"Of course not. The lack of privacy in this house is starting to get on my nerves." He said as he stared at Emmett.

We followed Carlisle up to his study, which looked exactly like the one in the old house. If I didn't know any better, I would say we were still in Forks.

"What's going on?"

Edward looked to me. It was only fair if I started the story. After all, I was the one who found Hailey in the first place.

"Well, Carlisle, remember when I went out for a walk the other night without Edward?"

He chuckled, "Of course I remember. Edward was pacing the entire time you were gone, waiting for you to come home."

If Edward could blush, he would have. Now I felt bad that I didn't let him come with me the first time I met Hailey.

"Well, I met this vampire. Hailey. She and her coven have a diet similar to ours, so there is no way we would have to be careful and cover our tracks."

"Vampires in this town? What are the odds?" He seemed to be happy, excited about the fact that we weren't the only vampires in town.

"Apparently high, otherwise we would be the only vampires here."

"Go on please, Bella.

"Well, Hailey's coven consists of her, her two sisters Scarlet and Amanda, her—um—boyfriend Damien, and this other boy, Justin, who is the only one that associates with humans." I looked to Edward for help.

"Damien used to be a Volturi guard," I looked at Carlisle to see him take in a quick breath.

"When he told Aro, Marcus, and Caius he wanted to leave, they made him promise he would do him a favor first. Someone had reported that Hailey's very human sister Amanda knew of vampires and could possibly tell someone out of fear. Damien was to come here, befriend the coven, and report back to the Volturi every month with new information. Otherwise, he would be tracked down and killed."

Carlisle waited a couple seconds before speaking, "Aro always was the one to make bargains. Alright, so what's the problem?"

"Well, Damien only told Hailey his secret today, and we're not quite sure what's going to happen. He said that he was going to stop giving the Volturi information at the end of this month to protect Hailey and her sisters, but after that, the Volturi will come here looking for him."

"I see. We can never get away from them, can we?" He gave a half-hearted chuckle, but I knew he was worried.

"Especially not with this danger magnet," Edward said, motioning to me.

"Well, let's think about this. Should we tell the rest of the family about our problem right away, or wait a little?"

**Sort of a cliffy I suppose. Write the word family in your review =) Please review, they make me smile and I could use some smiles right now =/**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN – Okay, guys, so writing is going to be slow for a while. The person that inspires me to write moved to Kansas from New Jersey, and we have to video chat to write. Please review! They make me smile, and I could use some smiles right now. (RIP Joe Villon) **

**I suggest reading the previous chapter to remind yourself of what is going on.**

"I think we should wait a while. We just got settled in to a new house, and started a new school. Maybe we should introduce Damien and Hailey first."

Edward looked at me and gave Carlisle an approving nod.

"I agree with Bella. We should wait a couple days, but in the mean time, introduce Damien and Hailey to the family so they get to know each other better."

"So, we agree to wait until this weekend?"

"Sure, this weekend is good."

Edward looked at me again and smiled.

"Maybe we should get everything together for school tomorrow, love?"

He winked at me so Carlisle couldn't see, and we headed off down the hall.

* * *

When I saw the sun start to rise, I shot up. Edward instinctively knew why and chuckled.

I had promised Alice she could dress me for school.

"Maybe she forgot?" I knew that was very unlikely.

"I highly doubt that, love."

I put on my silk blue robe, and Edward went to our closet to get his clothes for school.

I heard someone come bounding down the hallway, and before I knew it, our door was thrown open and Alice was standing there, bouncing with excitement.

"Oh, Bella, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Of course, Alice, but you know the rules. Nothing _too _over the top; it's just school."

She sighed and pouted before dragging me to the vanity and brushing through my hair.

Before I knew it, Alice had me in a _very _short yellow dress with a thin orange belt, and had me accessorized with two over sized necklaces. One was a bright green, and the other was a very bright shade of turquoise. Unfortunately, Alice had put me in blue leather and cork wedges.

It actually wasn't that bad, but I would never tell Alice that. I could deal with these heels. Even as a vampire, my balance hadn't improved as much as I would have liked. I still trip over things if I'm not careful enough, but Edward is always there to catch me.

She had my hair in loose waves down my back and very little makeup, just the way I liked.

"Alice, I hate to admit it, but this outfit isn't that bad. I would prefer that the dress was longer and if the shoes were flat, but it's not as torturous and uncomfortable as your other outfits."

She stuck her little tongue out at me, and Edward chuckled as he walked into the room.

"Ready for school, Isabella?"

"She is _now_!"

Now it was my turn to stick out my tongue at Alice, and as I did, Edward laughed his wonderful laugh.

Apparently he didn't like Alice's choice in outfits, because he started growling at her once he realized what I was wearing.

"Edward, don't you start with me! You know she looks cute, and don't you go being over protective if someone says she does."

He just glared at her and kissed me before heading off to meet the guys.

We decided that today, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were going to take Emmett's Jeep, and the girls were going to take Rosalie's red BMW convertible.

As we got into the car, Rosalie looked me over and I was prepared for the familiar feeling of heat to rush to my cheeks, but it didn't. That is one of the things about being human that I miss the least. At least now I could somewhat hide my embarrassment.

"Bella, stop it, you have nothing to be embarrassed about! You are going to kill today."

I looked at her wide eyed.

"Oh, not like that! You know what I mean!"

Rosalie laughed, and pulled out of the drive way to go to school.

* * *

Edward had the right to be over protective, because the second I got out of the car, all I heard were whistles and comments about my outfit.

As I started to walk to the doors of the school with Alice, some guy tried to come up and talk to me.

Next thing I know, Edward had his arm around my waist, and the guy walked away slowly, obviously intimidated.

Sometimes I feel like I take Edward for granted, like I was about to do right then.

"Edward, stop it, please?" I looked up and gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could.

Apparently it worked, because he sighed before kissing me on the forehead. We kept walking, and he gave everyone that stared at me the wrong way, a look that said, "Touch her, and I'll kill you."

* * *

I didn't realize until we were home that I had made it through another school day. Nothing interesting happens in school. Everything is just work I have already done, and we don't socialize much.

I also realized that when I gave Hailey my number, she promised she would call me today.

As if on cue, Esme walked into the room holding out the phone for me.

"It's for you, Bella. She says her name is Hailey. I don't know what's wrong, but she's crying."

I took the phone and tried to smile.

"Thank you, Esme."

She half smiled back and walked away.

I put the phone to me ear, but all I heard was sobbing.

"Hailey? Hailey, it's Bella. What's wrong?"

"Bella? It's, it's D-Damien. Can you come over? And h-hurry please, I have a lot to t-tell you."

"I will be right over. Do you want me to bring Edward over with me?"

"I would rather you n-not, but you can if you n-need to."

"Alright give me five minutes, I will be right there."

"Thank you."

I hung up the phone and put it down. I ran upstairs, grabbed my coat, even though I didn't need it, and went back downstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Edward, Hailey needs me. I'll be back in an hour or two, don't worry. I am bringing my phone with me in case anything happens."

I patted the tiny silver phone in my pocket to prove my point.

He grabbed me to him and kissed me before I left.

"Please be safe."

"I will, and I promise I will tell you everything when I get back. I love you."

And with that, I was off to Hailey's.

**AN – I need to know how the story is going so far, to see how long I want to make it, so please review! =)**

***** A big thanks for moonwillow92 for pointing out that Bella had human traits in this chapter! I fixed it though so it's all better now =) **

**Thanks!**

**Arielle**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN – Guys, I really don't know how this story is going. Please review so I know what to fix and so I know what is good.**

**Please review so I can think of more good ideas =)**

**Hailey's POV**

I was sitting in my room with tears streaming down my face. Everything that has happened in the past couple days was rushing through my head at once.

I had to talk to someone, but who? I couldn't talk to Amanda or Scarlet. They wouldn't understand.

Then it hit me. Bella. Bella had given me her number the other day. I walked over to my dresser, picked up my phone and dialed the number.

Someone answered the phone very quickly.

"Hello?"

It sounded like a female, but I wasn't sure who else was in Bella's coven.

"H-hi is B-Bella there?" my voice was choppy from crying.

"Oh, honey, yes, she's right here. Hold on one second."

I waited a couple seconds as the phone got handed to Bella.

"_Thank you, Esme."_

"Hailey? Hailey, it's Bella. What's wrong?"

"Bella? It's, it's about D-Damien. Can you come over? And h-hurry please, I have a lot to t-tell you."

I couldn't get through one sentence without a sob escaping my lips.

"I'll be right over. Do you want me to bring Edward over?"

"I would rather you n-not, but you can if you n-need to."

I didn't need Edward to see me like this. Bella was enough, and I didn't even know her that well.

"Alright give me five minutes, I will be right there."

"Thank you."

I hung up the phone. Bella's concern for me was overwhelming. We don't even know each other that well and she was rushing over here to help me.

I heard someone knock on the door and ran to it at vampire speed. It's a good thing Amanda wasn't looking.

I opened it and it was Bella. I gave her a huge hug as I started to cry into her.

"Oh my gosh! Hailey, if you don't mind me saying, you look like crap! What the hell happened with Damien?"

"I-I can't see him anymore. H-he used to be in the..."

I had a hard time saying it but I continued

"V-Volturi. He told me he is trying to get out of it; he doesn't want to be a part of something like that. H-he said that they were making him do a favor... to track m-me and m-my sisters! I-I told him he had to leave, I-I have to protect my sisters. They're everything I have. Bella, I-I don't know what to do! I-I love him, but I . . . I don't know if I can trust him anymore."

I started crying even harder than I was before.

"Oh my gosh, Hailey!"

She leaned in and let me cry on her shoulder for what seemed like forever.

"W-what do you think I should do?"

"Honey, I don't know exactly. If it was me, I would try to talk to him. But I have an idea."

"Well, I-I can't have him anywhere near my sisters, b-but what is your idea?"

I rubbed my eyes trying to get the tears to stop.

"Wait, right here, I'll be right back, okay?"

"O-okay." I said as I brushed my hair back.

She went right outside the front door so she could still see me, and dialed a number into her phone.

I could barely hear the other person on the phone, but I could hear Bella just fine.

"_No, Carlisle, not really." _Who is Carlisle?

She realized I was staring at her through the glass and smiled at me.

"_I think that we need to bring Hailey over now."_

What in the world is she talking about? Bring me where?

_"Yeah. It can't wait until this weekend. She is pretty upset and I think coming over will help."_

I sighed. She knew just how upset I was and why, but how could the other person?

_"Alright Carlisle, I will. How soon should I bring her over?"_

_"Okay. We will be right over."_

"_Oh, and Carlisle?"_

_"Thank you." _She smiled.

With that, she hung up, walked back into the house and smiled.

"Come on Hailey, we're going on a trip."

I half smiled.

"Um, okay. Let me just call Justin really quick. I can't leave my sisters here alone. If Damien comes back . . ."

She understood.

I called Justin to come over, and he arrived a few minutes later.

"Is everything okay?" he asked with a worried expression.

"Can you just watch them for a while, please? I'll explain everything later." I said with a sigh.

"Of course." Justin replied as he walked off to find Amanda.

"Bye, girls, I'll be back later, and Justin is here." I yelled as I went with Bella.

I had no clue where I could be going, but I wasn't going to ask questions, Bella was here to help me.

"Okay, Hailey, just follow me."

"Okay." I said as I followed Bella out the door.

"I bet you can't catch me." She smiled deviously.

"Oh yeah? You want to bet?" I smiled.

I probably wasn't as fast as Bella, but it wouldn't hurt to try

We raced like maniacs zigzagging through the woods. She was ahead of me most of the time, but I had my moments.

"Alright we're here."

She walked up the stairs to meet Edward, who was standing by the door. I looked up at her with amazement. Her house wasn't what I was expecting; it was much, much bigger.

"Come on, you know we don't bite." Edward said. Bella and I chuckled at his joke.

I smiled and followed Bella up the stairs. I should have been nervous, but I'm very outgoing, so I didn't mind as much.

"Hello, Edward," I smiled.

"Hello, Hailey. It's very nice to see you again."

"You, as well."

I smiled took a step through the door to see the other Cullen's sitting in the living room staring at me.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- Sorry you guys had to wait another week for this, but Emily didn't have a computer, and I didn't have a helper. =/ Okay well here you go! Review please! They make me happy!**

**Edward's POV**

Hailey walked into the room behind Bella and me.

_Oh my gosh!_

I forgot she didn't know how many people were in our coven.

All sets of eyes were on Hailey at this point.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the far side of the room on the love seat; Jasper was sitting on the couch, next to Alice. Esme was sitting on the end, with Carlisle standing next to her. Bella and I went to sit on the couch closest to where Hailey was standing.

"Hello, Hailey."

"Hi," Hailey said with a small smile and a wave.

_I guess Bella talked about me to . . . whoever this was._

I chuckled.

I assume Carlisle realized Hailey didn't know who he was, because he then introduced himself, and everyone else.

"I apologize for my horrible manners. I'm Carlisle, the leader of the Cullen coven. This is my daughter Rosalie and her husband Emmett."

_Wow, she is gorgeous. And he looks like he could crush me. _

"Hi!" Emmett shouted across the room.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and smiled at Hailey.

"This is my other daughter Alice, and her husband Jasper."

_She is so tiny! And she looks friendly. Maybe we could be friends . . . _

_Oh! What in the world? Why does he have so many scars!_

I forgot how intimidating Jasper's scars were.

"Hi, Hailey! I just know were going to be great friends!"

That is the same thing Alice said to Bella when they first met, and look how well that ended up.

"Hello, Hailey," Jasper had a slight accent when he spoke.

_Is he from the south? He sort of has an accent. _

"This is my beautiful wife Esme."

"Hello, Hailey," Esme gave Hailey her very motherly smile.

_She is so nice! She reminds me of my mom. _

"And you know Bella and Edward."

"Hi, Hailey," Bella chuckled.

"Hi, Bella," Hailey grinned back.

"Please," Carlisle continued, "make yourself comfortable."

"Um thanks."

Bella patted the seat next to her, motioning for Hailey to sit there.

She did, and as soon as she sat down next to Bella and me, she seemed much for comfortable.

"So, Hailey, tell us all about you." Carlisle said to start conversation.

"Well, what would you like to know?" Hailey giggled.

"Where were you born?" Jasper was the first one to ask.

"I believe that I was born in Sisters, Oregon. You have to forgive me, it's been awhile." She was trying not to stare at Jasper's scars.

I looked at Bella knowingly. We planned to go to Portland, Oregon for college together, but the family moved here instead.

"Very nice town. Not too small, but not too big." I knew Carlisle had worked in Oregon centuries back.

"Bella mentioned you having a coven? Who is in it?" Esme asked very politely.

"Well it's my two sisters Amanda and Scarlet, and then Justin, who's my best friend Justin and Amanda are together now, I guess."

Hailey enjoyed talking about her sisters. She would have said something about Amanda being human, but now, thanks to Damien, she couldn't.

"Cool! I want to meet Justin! Does he like football?"

Of course Emmett would focus on the only male Hailey mentioned.

Hailey giggled.

She seemed to be enjoying herself now, "Yes, he likes football."

"I want to play with him sometime! I used to play with Jasper and Edward but they cheat."

"I'm sure he would love some guy time. But how do they cheat?"

I looked at Carlisle, and he nodded.

"I guess now would be a good time to explain everyone's powers?"

Hailey's eyes widened and she got excited.

"You guys have powers? Cool!"

Bella, Alice, Emmett, and I all grinned.

"Yup!" Alice was excited to explain it to Hailey. "I can see the future; Jasper can change and control peoples moods; Rosalie is more beautiful than any vampire I have ever met; Emmett stronger than a normal vampire should be; Esme has so much love in her heart that, if she was human, it would burst; Carlisle is a natural leader; Edward can read minds; and Bella is a mental shield."

"That's so cool! I wish I had some kind of power." Hailey sighed. "Alright, well, do you guys want to know anything else?"

"Of course! We want to get to know you and I'm sure you want to know about us." Alice was so overexcited

"Yeah, I do. You guys are the only other vampires I know besides my own coven, so this is sort of odd."

"Do you remember what your parents' names were?" Of course Esme was the one to ask about family.

"Yes, I believe I do. Let's see, my mother was Angelina Lynn Greyson, and my father was Kevin James Greyson." Hailey said as she remembered her parents.

"What is your full name?" Bella asked. I guess she never really thought to ask before now.

"Hailey Carter Greyson." She smiled.

_I forgot that my middle name was the same as my grandmas' first name._

"This is a little random, but do you like to shop?" Always with the clothes. If Rosalie hadn't just asked, Alice would have.

Hailey giggled.

"Of course! I don't really get out much, because I tend to stay home with my sisters."

It went on like that for hours, back and forth. Our family would ask questions, and Hailey would gladly answer them.

At the end of the third hour, we had run out of questions to ask.

"Well, Hailey, I'm sure that this was all a bit overwhelming, so if you want to go home, we understand." Carlisle was right. She was mentally exhausted. She didn't really associate with anyone other than her family.

"I would actually, but thank you so much for this! I had a great time!"

Everyone grinned at Hailey. We had just as much fun as she did.

After she left, everyone went on to talk about how much they liked Hailey. Alice and Rosalie were planning to take Hailey and Bella into the city to go shopping.

"I think they enjoyed her." Bella smiled.

"And she enjoyed them just as much. I think she really needed that."

Just as we started a conversation, my phone started to ring. Bella looked at me with a confused expression.

I had no idea who it was. I took the little silver phone out of my pocket, and checked the caller ID. It was Damien.

I had given him my number the other day, in case anything happened. I walked out of the room and opened the phone.

"Damien? What's up?"

I could hear him breathing heavily like he was angry.

"Is there any possible way that you could come see me? I have some stuff to tell you."

I looked over at Bella who was now talking to Alice.

"Sure, I will be right over. Do you want me to bring Bella with me?"

"I would rather you not, but if you need to, you can."

"Alright give me five minutes, I will be right there."

"Thank you."

**Alright did anyone catch the fact that the Damien/Edward conversation was almost identical to the Hailey/Bella conversation? Review please! And tell me if you caught that =)**

**- Arielle**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN – This is sort of a filler chapter, but it is going to lead to the next chapter which is pretty important. Thank you to forbiddenluv for reviewing on the last chapter! It might sound lame, but it made my day! I just realized that Damien never told Edward where to meet, so just assume they're meeting at the rock =)**

**Damien's POV**

I sat by the rock, upset that I couldn't be with Hailey. It was all I could think about. She was the only one I could talk to. Then I remembered Edward.

I sighed. I really didn't want to talk to him, but I had to talk to someone. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number. It started to ring.

He answered after only two rings.

"Damien? What's up?"

I could hear the echo of my heavy breathing through the phone.

"Is there any possible way that you could come see me? I have some stuff to tell you."

He hesitated for a couple of seconds and then answered.

"Sure I will be right over. Do you want me to bring Bella with me?"

"I would rather you not, but if you need to you can."

"Alright give me five minutes. I will be right there."

"Thank you."

I hung up the phone, and a few minutes Edward had arrived.

I sat up on the rock instead of slouching down in front of it. I didn't want to look weak in front of Edward.

"Hey," I said, but even in my voice you could tell I was upset.

"Hello, Damien. May I ask how long you have been sitting here?"

"Um . . . maybe a day or two." I said, trying to think.

He gave me a look of disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me! Surely you have gone _somewhere _other than this dreadful little rock."

"No. I really haven't. I don't have anywhere else to go." I looked over at Hailey's house and then quickly looked away.

I had been living with Hailey this whole time and since she kicked me out, I've had nowhere else to go.

"Damien, I have to make a quick phone call. I have an idea."

He walked over to where he could still see me, but I couldn't hear the other person on the phone.

He quickly dialed the keys on the little silver phone and it started to ring.

"_Everything is fine, Carlisle, but I am here with Damien."_

Who was he talking too? Who else in his family knew me?

"_On a rock. In the middle of the woods. Where he has been for the past two days."_

What did he have against this rock?

"_I know, but Carlisle –"_

He got cut off.

"_I thought I was the mind reader?" _He grinned.

_"That is true. Oh, and, Carlisle, after we find one, I think I am going to bring Damien over."_

Find me what? And bring me where?

_"Alright, Carlisle, thank you."_

He walked back over to me when he hung up.

"Alright, Damien, we are getting you a house."

I was pretty sure that at this point, my jaw was to the ground.

"Oh, um, wow. Okay. Thank you."

I really wasn't sure about this, but as long as it kept my mind off of the pain for a while, I didn't care.

"I figure, you don't need much space, just somewhere other than this damn rock would be nice."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sure it's probably unhealthy to be here for so long."

He chuckled right with me.

"Well, for anyone other than us it would be." I grinned at him. I was actually starting to not mind talking to Edward.

I started to think about something else, because mind reader over there would have something to say about it.

I looked at his face and saw he was trying to hide a smile.

_We never speak of that again._

"Let me go to my house and get my car. You will be fine here for a couple of minutes, right?"

"Edward, I've been here for, what, two days now? I'm sure I will be okay for a couple of minutes." I tried to joke.

He chuckled again.

"You got me there. So do we want inconspicuous or flashy?" He grinned.

I don't think I want to know how many cars he had.

"I think inconspicuous would be better." Standing out was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

"Alright, so the Volvo. I will be right back."

I stood up for the first time in days and paced in the little area while I waited for Edward.

He was back in ten minutes and he saw me walking around about ten feet from the rock.

"Getting a change of scenery, I see?"

"Oh yeah, you bet." I joked again.

"Well, let the adventure being."

**Sort of a cliffy I suppose! Anyway, three day weekend this week, so one or two more chapters coming up soon! Yay! =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN – Hey guys! Here is the second of maybe three chapters for this weekend. Happy Memorial Day! **

**Edward's POV**

_Well, let the adventure begin._

As soon as I said that one sentence, Damien and I walked straight to my car. He didn't seem too overwhelmed or impressed; we were only driving my Volvo.

I recalled seeing some houses for sale on the move up here, so we stopped at those first.

The real estate agent at the first house was a very nice 20-something year old man.

He gave me a list of all the houses for sale in this town.

When we left the house and sat in the car, we crossed off the houses that had more than one bedroom and more space than Damien needed.

By the time we got to the sixth house, we were more than disappointed that we hadn't found anything.

When we pulled up to the seventh house, however, I knew this was going to be fun.

We walked in, Damien behind me, to see a young, very perky, very blond saleswoman.

_Oh my god, they are so hot!_

I had to stop listening to her vain thoughts even after a few seconds.

"Why, hello, how can I help you today?"

_We're obviously here to buy a house._

I chuckled at Damien's thoughts. He seemed to dislike her as much as I did.

"We're here looking for a house."

_Are you sure that's all your looking for?_

I rolled my eyes as she looked me up and down, finally settling her gaze on the wedding ring on my left hand.

_Damn!_

Then she looked at Damien.

_Well, _he _isn't married._

Damien didn't like the way the saleslady was looking at him.

"So are you buying this house for yourselves, or are there some ladies involved as well?" She asked looking at Damien.

He started to get angry, "Look, lady, I have a girlfriend. I just want a house."

The smile on her face quickly faded and the smile I was trying to fight broke out onto my face.

"Oh. Okay. Right this way then." She said as she started to show us the house.

It wasn't the one. By this point we were both tired of looking and had no hope left, so we decided to quit.

We both got into my car and I decided now would be a good time to introduce him to the family.

"Look Damien, I'm sorry we didn't find you a house. Maybe you could come live with us for a while?"

He was a little uncomfortable with that thought.

"I don't know about that," he brushed his hand through his hair, almost identical to the way I do, "Thanks for the offer, though."

"Alright. If you're sure."

We drove a little while longer in an awkward silence with Damien looking out the window when suddenly he yelled out, "Wait! Stop the car!"

With my reflexes I quickly hit the brakes and the car came to a complete stop.

"Damien, are you crazy? What if there was a car behind us?"

"That's it! I know without a doubt that _this _is the house I want." He said, pointing out the window to a small brown house.

"It's right between Hailey's house and our house." I observed. Maybe he was right to stop.

"That's convenient," He realized.

_If she needed me I could be there quickly, _he thought about Hailey.

"You could. And if _you _needed anything, _we_ could be there quickly."

"Yeah." Damien didn't like the thought of anyone helping _him_.

"Well, we should go inside." He said as he started to get out of the car.

"Alright, you go in there and start making a deal and I'll park the car."

When I walked into the house, I saw Damien arguing with the real estate agent, a balding middle-aged man.

"Look, I want this house and you have to let me buy it." Damien said angrily.

"Right now this house is being saved for a young couple."

Damien's temper acted up and he took grip of the man's shirt, holding him up against the wall. He thought the man would easily give in to let him buy the house now.

"DAMIEN! Stop it right now!

Once he lowered the man off the wall, I tried to calm him down.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I just picked my brother up from his anger management class. Please excuse his actions."

The man was shaking, "Um, why yes, it's quite alright."

_As long as he doesn't come near me again._

"On a good note, how abut $211,000 for the house? That's _double_ the asking price."

Damien mumbled under his breath. For him violence was always the answer, and now with my smooth talking I was going to get him the house.

I spoke so low only Damien could hear me, "Violence is almost never the answer."

"Maybe not for you." He mumbled, but he was happy that he was getting his house and would actually have somewhere to go aside from the rock.

The man finally processed the offer on the house. It was, after all, only a tiny house. One bedroom, one and a half bathrooms, one little kitchen, and a small living room area.

"Oh my. Well I guess I can't argue with that offer."

After two or three hours and a few calls, the deal was made and Damien was the official owner of the house.

"What do you think about meeting the rest of the Cullens now?"

"Sure," he said, but he felt uneasy about the idea. He didn't want to tick off a whole coven of vampires, especially since he was angered so easily.

"Don't worry about it. My brother Jasper will make sure you don't get _too _out of hand." I grinned at him.

Well, this was going to be fun.

**Yay! Second chapter and it had its funny moments =) Review please! I need to know what to fix and what not to change. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN – Hey everyone! So Emily is in Jersey and we decided to write! Yay! By the way, Emily choose the newest name, you will see what I mean. Anyway, please read and review!**

**Edward's POV**

We hopped in my car and started the very short drive to my house. Alice was sure to see what was going to happen.

Like clock work, the little silver phone in my pocket started to buzz.

"Hello?"

"Edward, who is Damien and why is he coming to meet us?"

"What, Bella can bring a new friend over but I can't?" I asked grinning.

Damien was sitting next to me trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. He assumed it was about him, and he was right.

I turned to my right to see him looking at me warily.

_My sister, _I mouthed.

He nodded his head to show me he got the message. He was worried about meeting the rest of my family. The prospect of a house full of unknown vampires, who may or may not know his secret, was not very appealing. By what I was saying, he guessed that Hailey had already been there.

"I didn't say that! It's just that you and Bella might want to warn us next time you both bring a 'friend' home on the same day."

"Sorry, Alice," I sounded like a little kid being punished.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and get here already! I want to meet this guy!"

"Oh, calm down. We are immortal and you still have the patience of a five year old.

I heard Damien chuckle next to me.

"Hmph."

"Oh come on Alice, you I know I was only joking. _Sort of."_ Only Damien heard that last part.

"Whatever. Just get here soon."

"Give me no more than five minutes."

"Bye, Edward," she said in her sing-song voice.

"Bye, Alice," I mocked her.

I hung up the phone and looked at Damien, "Hold on tight."

Before Damien could ask, I sped up the car to about 120 miles per hour.

Needless to say, we got home in a record time of two minutes.

The first thing Damien said when we got there was, "Geez, you think you drove fast enough?"

I chuckled.

"I would drive that fast all the time if I could, but I can't. Bella doesn't like me to."

Before either one of us could say anything else, Bella came prancing out of the house.

"I heard that!"

I hopped out of the car and ran to her. I picked her up in my arms and swung her around.

When I put her back down, I looked directly into her eyes.

"I missed you today."

"You just saw me hours ago! But I missed you too." She smiled.

I kissed her before realizing I rudely left Damien in the car by himself.

When I looked back however, he was a mere five feet away.

"Damien, you already know Bella.'

"Hey, Damien," she gave him one of her genuine smiles.

"Hi, Bella," Damien said with a half smile. He was really starting to debate leaving. He didn't really like this idea, especially now that he was actually here.

"Don't even think about it," I raised my eyebrows as if daring him to question me.

"Too late. Already thinking about it." He sighed.

Bella looked at me. She had no idea what we were talking about.

"You know I hate when you do that," she stuck her tongue out at me and before I could grab her, she ran into the house.

I chuckled.

"Come on in Damien."

He was trying to reassure himself that my family didn't know anything, but he complied and walked inside.

I shook my head slightly, hoping Damien would get the message that they didn't know.

"Hey, Damien!"

He didn't know about anyone's powers except my own. Alice knowing Damien's name only convinced him that I'd told my family everything.

"Um, hi?" He said to Alice.

_She is really excited about something. Is this the girl Edward was talking to on the phone before?_

"Hello, Damien."

Carlisle was the only one other than Bella and I that knew the whole situation. I figured Damien would be a little hesitant to warm up to Carlisle; he wasn't a fan of authority.

"Hello." He was able to tell right away that Carlisle was the leader of our coven.

"I guess you would like to know everyone's names, correct?"

"Um, yes," Damien said, a little hesitant.

"This is my daughter Alice, and that is her husband Jasper."

"Hello," Jasper and Damien looked each other up and down. They both looked very intimidating.

_I think I will keep my eye on him._

"This is my other daughter Rosalie and her husband Emmett."

"Hey, Damien!"

Emmett was thrilled to have another guy to play football with.

_Alright. A little scary looking, but we might get along._

"Hi," Rosalie was eying Damien coldly.

_A little cool, huh Edward?_

I nodded at him before Carlisle continued.

"You already know my son Edward and his wife Bella."

Bella smiled at him and he smiled back.

"And this is my beautiful wife Esme."

"Hello, Damien. It's nice to meet you."

_Wow, she looks almost just like my mom did._

Carlisle started explaining everyone's powers when he finally got to Jasper's.

"Jasper has the power to control and change people's moods."

"If your temper would happen to get out of control, Jasper could fix it." I added.

Damien looked at Jasper and nodded. He was a little uneasy again, so I looked to Jasper for support.

Bella looked at us both knowingly and shook her head.

She leaned in to me and whispered, even though everyone could probably hear anyway.

"Don't. Not yet. I hated it when Jasper did that to me the first few times I was over. Sorry, Jasper." She gave him a sympathetic look and he just smiled.

Bella was right, and Damien's thoughts gave it away.

How is it that she knew everything about everyone without even spending that much time with them?

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Carlisle didn't have to ask; he knew Damien would say yes.

"Oh, sure." Damien said as he ran his hand through his hair. He really could have cared less; he had nothing better to do.

"Do you remember what year you were turned?" Carlisle was always a fan of hearing people's stories.

"Oh, wow." Damien chuckled. He had stopped counting years a while ago, "Well, I was turned when I was twenty-four. So in human years I'm seventy-four now. That would mean I was changed around 1960." He said as he looked at a point on the wall.

"Bro, that's only, like, twenty-something years after I was changed!"

I chuckled at my brother's use of the word _only_. Twenty-_something _years was a long time to a mortal.

"Where did you live before you were changed?" Jasper was always worried about location.

"I was from Black Canyon City, Arizona. It's really dry and hot there." He chuckled.

"I know what you mean. When you live in Texas all your human life, you get used to heat."

Maybe Jasper and Damien could bond.

I looked over them both again.

Or not.

"Damien," Alice started, "did you have any brothers or sisters?"

For some reason, everyone get very stiff. Alice asked this question very quietly, which was unlike her.

I tried to read her mind, but she blocked me out.

After a couple of seconds, I put together that she was probably thinking of her little sister Cynthia.

Damien seemed to pick up on everyone's uneasiness. He felt awkward answering but still spoke.

"Um, yes. I had a little brother, Andreax. He was five years younger than me. I used to stand-up for him when I was human.

Alice softly asked another question.

"Were you two very close?"

He sighed, "Yes, we were very close. I lived with my father and Andreax. My father was abusive. I remember always trying to take the blame from my brother so he wouldn't get hit. I hated to see my little brother get hurt."

"What was he like?"

Everyone in the room was still a little uneasy and just as confused.

Jasper was sitting next to Alice holding her hand for support.

_Edward, she's very upset right now. Is she blocking you?_

I nodded.

Bella leaned into me and let me into her shield.

_Well, this is depressing._

"He looked a lot like me but smaller, of course. He was very shy and normally too scared to speak for himself unless it was towards me. His only interest was drawing, and he was quite good at it." Damien realized how much he missed his brother.

I looked at Alice to judge her reaction. She looked completely fixated on the conversation.

"I think Cynthia would have liked him."

Damien looked at me questioningly.

"Cynthia was my little sister."

Suddenly everyone understood the whole point of the conversation.

"Well, on a lighter note," Emmett started, "what sports do you play, man?"

Jasper and Bella were still watching Alice warily; she seemed to be in a bit of a trance.

"Um, the only sport I really know how to play is football."

"Cool! Maybe you, me, Jasper, Edward, and Hailey's friend, um what's his name again...? Justin! You, me, Jasper, Edward, and Justin could play some time! That would be a kick-ass game!"

Bella, Carlisle and I all looked at Emmett in pure horror.

Damien's heart became very heavy. He was just starting to forget about the situation, but he was just reminded. An immediate frown appeared on his face, and he really didn't want to say anything, but he couldn't just sit there. And he was a little curious.

"Oh, um y-you've met Hailey?" He asked. At least someone had seen her in the past few days.

"Yeah, man! You know her? That's awesome! We should have you and her, her sisters, and Justin come over! That would be great."

"Emmett. Stop. Talking." Bella was very worried about what was going to happen.

Rosalie gave her a cold look for talking to her husband in that tone, but she understood better than I thought that something was not right.

Damien didn't say anything. He just looked down. He was very hurt right now.

Bella's phone went off and she excused herself to answer it.

She let me into her shield while she was on the phone so that I knew what was being said.

"Oh, shit," I didn't mean to say it out loud; it just slipped.

Hailey had just called Bella to tell her that she was less than a minute away, and they needed to talk.

As if on cue, Hailey walked in the house and had nine pairs of eyes on her.

Let's just say one of those pairs was too shocked too speak.

**AN – Dun, dun, DUN! Review please =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella's POV**

Edward cursed even before I opened the door to see Hailey standing in the doorway. She gave me a hug before surveying rest of the room. Surprise flashed across her face as her eyes landed on Damien, melting away when their eyes locked together. What happened next was completely unexpected.

Hailey and Damien stared at each other for another two seconds before Hailey ran across the room and threw herself into Damien's arms.

Not expecting a friendly welcome from the girl who he had been reporting to the Volturi for weeks, Damien sat motionless.

When he didn't respond, Hailey looked up. We could all see that she was sobbing tearlessly. She didn't say anything at first; she just cried. Damien was both immobile and emotionless.

"Damien, I-I can't ... I mean, I-I need you back. I know you feel the same way. I saw you by that rock looking at the house. I-I-I..."

Damien remained a statue, unsure whether to be angry or extremely happy. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hailey." Was all that escaped his lips.

It was a touching reunion, but a knife could have cut the tension in the room.

A glance at Carlisle told me that he was wrapped up in watching Damien and Hailey's reunion, so I looked at Edward.

He gave me a look that was slightly confused, probably because he didn't know what to do from here.

I turned to Carlisle again, only to find that he was finally looking at me. He looked like he had an idea of what to do next.

When I looked to Edward, he just shrugged.

"This has been very emotional and touching, but where do we go from here?" Carlisle spoke out.

Damien turned to Carlisle, his arm around Hailey's shoulders.

"Well, what are we going to do about the Volturi?"

I looked at Edward wide-eyed when Rosalie growled and Esme gasped.

"Ah, Damien, well, you see, the family didn't know about that subject until, well, just now."

Hailey bit her lip and Damien looked guilty. He clearly didn't like feeling like the bad guy, even though he kind of deserved to.

"Oh, I-I just assumed that everyone knew."

"Yeah, well, you assumed _wrong._"

"Rosalie!" Esme was completely shocked by her daughter's outburst.

"You expect me to be polite when a stranger comes into our house asking what we are going to do about the _Volturi! _I thought we dealt with them enough when Bella was human! Now she brings two new friends to meet us and, oh, of course the Volturi is somehow involved _again_!"

I winced at that last part. I wanted to cry.

"Rosalie, do _not_ speak about Bella like that." Edward was growling at his sister, looking as if he might attack her.

"You know what, Edward? Why don't you take Bella and your new friends and leave! I am not about to put my life in danger because of some strangers!"

"Rosalie, stop it!" Emmett yelled.

Rosalie looked just as shocked as I did. The room became very silent.

Rosalie's face fell, and she ran out of the house and into the woods.

"I'm sorry, guys. I don't know what just happened. I'll be back soon with a very calm Rosalie, I promise." And with that, Emmett ran after his distraught wife.

Damien stayed silent. He hadn't meant to stir anything up.

Hailey spoke very quietly, "I'm so sorry. We can leave if you'd like. We didn't mean to cause any trouble at all." She held Damien closer, and I looked at them both with complete guilt.

"Nonsense. We have dealt with the Volturi in the past and won every time." Carlisle was right. Jasper and Alice nodded their heads.

Everyone was silent again, but this time, we could hear Rosalie and Emmett fighting in the woods outside.

Minutes later, Emmett walked in the door with a very deflated looking Rosalie behind him.

"I told you." He gave a slight smiled and winked at me.

"Everyone, I'm sorry I freaked out like that. Something must have just snapped, I don't know what happened. Bella, Edward, I am so very sorry for everything I said, especially if it hurt you, Bella. I hope you can _all_ forgive me."

With the emphasis on _all_, Damien and Hailey realized she was apologizing to them, too.

Everyone nodded their heads in acceptance. We weren't in any condition to argue.

"And I promise, if it comes down to it, I will fight to defend Damien and Hailey."

Before anyone could say another word, Alice and Edward both gasped.

Alice was having a vision.

"The Volturi," Edward moaned.

"All of them." Alice finished.

**AN – I still don't like this chapter, but my beta (Sour Then Sweet :D) made it a lot better. We had a really hard time trying to write this, computer issues and writers block, and I had to keep re writing it, but here it is. **

**Let me know what I should change, because I think I am going to re write it again. **

**The last two lines were sort of changed a little but they really belong to Stephenie. Sorry =/**

**- Arielle**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN Alright guys so I got myself a beta! =) Her pen name is Sour Then Sweet. Check her out! =) So here is the next chapter! Sorry for the wait, and the shortness.**

"When?" Esme asked to no one in particular.

Hailey whispered, "Why?"

"How?" Edward echoed.

"_When?" _Jasper repeated almost yelling.

I could feel Edwards's eyes on me, but I was staring at Hailey and Damien.

As soon as Damien heard the word Volturi leave Alice's lips, he had stiffened. Hailey was rubbing circles on his back trying to comfort him, but it was obviously not doing anything.

Alice didn't blink. Her eyes no longer held the fear they did moments ago; her mouth held onto her horrified expression.

Edward and Alice answered the most important question first.

"Not long," they said in sync.

Then Edward spoke by himself, "A little more than a month. There is going to be a horrible thunder storm."

"Why?" Emmett asked this time.

Carlisle answered. "Maybe to see . . ."

"This isn't about Bella." Edward answered. "They are all coming. Aro, Cauis, Marcus, the guard, even the wives."

"The wives have never left, never. Not when the Russians tried to overthrow them, not during the southern rebellion, not even when they were hunting the immortal children. There has never been a threat big enough for them to involve the wives."

"Well, they're coming now," Alice whispered to her husband.

"But _why?_" Carlisle asked again, obviously wanting answers.

Damien sighed.

"Okay. I suppose now would be a good time to tell all of you how I was involved in the Volturi. I used to be a Volturi guard," Rosalie hissed. "Yeah I know, but I realized how sick and twisted they were and I left. I know that you guys have run into them in the past, so you know that they wouldn't let anyone go that easily. They made me promise to do them a favor. A vampire came through the area and reported that Hailey's very human sister knew about vampires."

Rosalie hissed again.

"Yeah, Blondie, I know. But she doesn't know about vampires. They made me report back to them every month about Hailey's family. Well, mostly about Amanda's knowledge." He looked up at Hailey.

"And, well . . . I haven't reported to them for quite a while now."

He suddenly got a dark expression on his face. It was depressing, even for Damien. But then it clicked for me, and I knew the reason for the expression.

He looked down before continuing.

"They are coming to kill me."

**I know I know! You probably all want to kill **_**me**_**! But I pinky promise (I never break those) that I will have updated by the end of the week =) You will not go more than five days without another chapter of this story =) **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN I promised another chapter right? =) No one reviewed that last chapter =/ that has me a little depressed =( Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight.**

I stared at Edward in horror.

I looked over at Hailey who was completely frozen. She probably would have fainted if she was human.

I heard Esme gasp, before I returned my gaze to Edward.

"What can we do?" I demanded.

Emmett answered my question shortly after I asked it.

"We can fight."

Jasper growled, "We could never win! They have the whole guard on their side."

"Well, it's not like we can run. Demetri would track us down in a heartbeat.

We don't know that we couldn't win. We have options. We don't have to fight alone."

I thought about that for a second before realizing what he meant.

"We don't have to send the wolves to death, Emmett! Besides," I looked down, "after everything that I put Jacob through, he wouldn't even consider it."

"Calm down, Bella. I didn't mean the whole pack. Didn't Jacob and a couple of the other wolves leave Sam after we left? Plus, even after everything you put him through," I shot a glare at him, "it's not like he wouldn't fight if your life was on the line."

Damien spoke up, "You guys really don't need to do this, and you really don't need to get the wolves involved. The Volturi only want one thing, and that's me. There is nothing that is going to change their minds."

That snapped Hailey out of her daze.

"Damien! We have to try. I'm not going to lose you."

"Damien, we can't let that happen." Edward said.

Damien let out a defeated sigh.

"You're all going to get yourselves killed."

"Not necessarily," Carlisle spoke up again, "We could get others to help us."

"Other than the wolves?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Other vampires who are willing to fight."

I was confused. "Carlisle, who would put their lives on the line, just to fight against the Volturi?"

"Well, the Denali coven for one. Irina, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya. They all have a grudge against the Volturi for killing Sasha."

"We need more than that Carlisle. Even with them, we wouldn't stand a chance." Jasper had a point.

"Well, what about Siobhan's coven? We could get some of the nomads, too, like Garrett and Mary. They would fight for sure. Maybe Alistair, Charles and Makenna?"

"What about Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper didn't seem to like the idea of his brother possibly getting killed.

"Maybe."

I had no idea who more than half of those people were, but if they were willing to fight, I honestly didn't care.

"The Estonians have had a grudge against the Volturi ever since they overthrew their empire."

"My sister Scarlet and I could help. . ." Hailey suggested quietly.

"Oh no, you are not." Damien said angrily. He was just as stubborn and overprotective as Edward. "You will not fight, Hailey. You could get yourself killed. Scarlet maybe, but you, absolutely not."

"You are being ridiculous! If Scarlet is fighting, so am I. I am not going to sit at home waiting to hear whether or not you died!" If Hailey could cry, she would be.

"Damien, Hailey has a point. The more people we have to fight, the better chance we have." Edward said slowly.

I took this as an advantage.

"So I can fight too, right?"

"Absolutely not!" Edward said harshly.

Damien sighed. Suddenly he and Edward were smiling at me and Hailey.

"Alright, what if Hailey, Scarlet, and Bella went somewhere with Amanda? We obviously can not let the Volturi see her."

"I think that is a great idea, Damien." Edward said.

"Well I don't!" Hailey and I both yelled at the same time.

Edward's smile fell.

"You can't expect us to sit around doing nothing when you guys are fighting!"

"Guys, we will talk about this later. Right now, Bella, you have to do something a lot harder."

I looked at Carlisle warily.

"You have to call Jacob."

**Ah! I can't wait to write guys! That last part reminds me of the end of Eclipse when Bella is talking to Edward and goes,**

"Rain's not the problem. It just means that it's time to do something that will be very unpleasant, and possible even highly dangerous. It's a good thing you're bulletproof. I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."

**I love it! =) Anyway, please review! =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN - **Thank you _nomnomnom65_ for reviewing my last chapter! Interesting username by the way =) Sorry for the long wait! I have been doing some brainstorming for two new stories though.

I looked at the phone in Esme's hand warily.

"Do I have to? Wouldn't it sound much better coming from you or Carlisle?"

"Love, you have to be the one to talk to him."

Jake blames me for wanting to be changed and breaking the treaty. Edward was right; it had to be me.

I sighed and reached for the phone reluctantly.

Esme looked at me with sympathy clouding her face.

I slowly dialed in the number I had grown to know by heart.

On the third ring, someone picked up.

"Hello?" It was Jacob.

That made things a lot easier. If Billy had answered, I don't know that he would have let me talk to Jacob at all.

"Hey, Jake. Um, it's me."

My voice might be slightly different, but I just know that Jake will know it's me.

"Who is me? Leah? Emily? Rachel?"

I knew he was being sarcastic and indifferent, and that hurt.

"Jake, it's Bella. Bella Swan?"

He didn't say anything for a couple seconds, and I thought he hung up. Just as I was about to give up hope, he spoke again, his voice sounding more hurt and angry than I thought it would.

"Don't you mean Mrs. Cullen?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so."

"You guess so?" He scoffed.

"No, I mean, I am, but I'm still Bella, Jake."

"Whatever. Why are you even calling? It's not like you have anything to say."

"Jake, I-, the-," I didn't know what to say. "I miss you, a lot."

"Sure, sure."

Even though I had heard him say it to his dad countless times, it hurt being on the other side of his words.

"Jacob –"

"Is that the only reason you called? To tell me you miss me? Because if so, I'm hanging up."

"No Jake," I sighed. "I'm in trouble."

He took a deep but quiet breath. I knew he was trying to be cold when he spoke again, but I could tell that he was genuinely worried.

"And?"

"There's a coven of vampires, the Volturi, that kind of keep other vampires in line. They're coming for our friends, but they want to kill us too, Jake. This is just one more excuse to kill us. They are coming to fight, and I-I need your help Jake."

I heard the desperation and helplessness in my own voice, and I hoped Jacob did too.

"You need my help, huh? I don't think so, Bella. I told you I would stop fighting for you when your heart stopped beating, and well, that day came. How can you expect me to fight when you broke the treaty?"

I knew he wasn't talking about us breaking the treaty; he was talking about me breaking his heart. Maybe he wasn't as mad as I thought he was. Or maybe he knew I was in trouble and wasn't going to stand for it; probably the latter.

"Jake, please. I know what I did was wrong and the worst thing I could possible do, but you have to understand. Besides, you told me you didn't imprint on me. That means there is someone out there for you, and I would love to be the one to help you find her if you would let me. You don't have to forgive me. I understand what I put you through was just the worst thing anyone could go through, but if you don't help us fight, there probably won't be a Bella anymore."

That got to him.

"Listen Bella, you are not forgiven. At all. And I mean it. Seriously. But you were my best friend and I can't imagine a world without you in it. Even if I never saw you again, I would still know you were out there. So yeah, I'll help you fight. But that's it. We fight and then I leave, and we both go back to how our lives were before this phone call."

He still had some bitterness in his voice, but this was one of the greatest things he could say right now.

"Alright, Jake. Thank you." I told him, and I meant it.

Maybe when he saw me again, I could attempt to fix out friendship, but I will be fine with just seeing him at all; I missed my best friend so much.

After I let Jacob know where to find us, I hung up the phone.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Esme asked taking the phone from me.

"Yes. Well, no. He is still hurting and it's my fault. I am going to try everything I can to fix this, no matter what he says. I guess now we have to call everyone else?"

Edward nodded and we both took cell phones from the counter and started dialing.

**Alright well I wasn't a huge fan of this, and it took me FOREVER to write. I legit had to write it at least four or five times, and it still isn't as good as I would like. Eventually I will re write it, but for now, this will do. What do you think? Review and I might give you a little sneak peak of the next chapter!**

**P.S IT"S MY BIRTHDAY! :D**

**- Arielle**


	22. Chapter 22

**Read the authors note below when you're done! It's kind of important!**

**Sorry I've been missing for so long!**

**Edward's POV**

I decided to let Bella call all of the vampires that she knew, and I would handle the rest. I didn't want to put her through the trauma of explaining the situation to vampires that had no idea she even existed.

I started with the vampires farthest away. I figured it would give them more time to get to Minnesota, if they chose to help us that is.

Dialing in the number of the Estonia coven, I gave Bella a hopeful smile. This had to work.

"Tere?"

"Tere. Kas see Andrus? See on Edward Cullen."

I looked over at Bella and almost laughed at her bewildered expression.

"_Estonian" _I mouthed.

She rolled her eyes and nodded before continuing the conversation she was having.

"Ah Edward, our American friend. How are you?" Andrus said in his strange accent.

"Not so good Andrus." I replied slowly.

"What is it that is wrong?" He asked.

"My family is in danger Andrus. Listen to everything before you react please. Just hear me out."

"I will hear what you have to say, Edward."

"We have a human friend and a vampire friend who are in danger. Our human friend, Amanda, has two sisters who are of our kind. One of her sisters, Hayley, has a boyfriend Damien. He used to be a guard for the Volturi." Just as I expected, Andrus hissed.

"Instead of just letting him leave, they put him on one last mission; one which he has followed up on until these past few months. He fell in love with the girl and her family and now the Volturi are coming to kill him, and my coven will not allow that. We wouldn't involve you and your coven if we had another choice." I told him fervently.

"Well Edward, It sounds like your family is quite stuck in this issue. I myself would enjoy helping you but I will have to take this up with the rest of my coven...and my wife. You know how she is dear friend. Loviise is so hard to convince of anything, but I am sure that Kaja and Jaak will not have a problem." Andrus sighed heavily. "And when is it that you would like us to arrive?"

"Thank you Andrus, I appreciate the support. We know of your grudge with the Volturi since they overthrew your empire. Alice has seen that they will arrive in a little under a month. My Bella is making phone calls to other covens at this very moment, but the sooner you can come, the better. We hope to train everyone for combat before the actual event."

Emmett and Jasper were currently setting up our spacious yard as a training ground for more than a dozen vampires.

"I will talk this situation over with Loviise, I hope that all goes well for you and your family."

"Thank you Andrus. As far as my knowledge goes, Carlisle has sent you our new address in Minnesota, am I correct?"

"That is right." He replied simply.

"Good, then you know where to find us." I nodded to myself and it seemed that Bella's phone call with Tanya was coming to an end as well. "Thank you again for the help Andrus; I don't know how to thank you. Send my greetings to the rest of your coven, and good luck with Loviise."

"No problem Edward, I shall see you soon then. And thank you; I am going to need that." Andrus chuckled to himself.

"I will be seeing you soon." Were my final words before I hung up the phone.

"How did it go? Tanya and he coven should be here in about a day." Bella told me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I believe it was fine. Andrus is going to have to persuade his wife, Loviise, but he has his ways. If everything goes according to plan, they should be here in about a week."

"Two covens down, how many more to go?" Emmett asked, walking by with some pieces of wood.

"Too many." Bella sighed, grabbing the phone and picking up the list of numbers for the second time today.

**Alright guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I really haven't updated this story in about a year . . . I apologize greatly. I think that I am aiming to finish this by the end of the summer. I am very into my other story, Lycanthropy Love, which I promise is **_**much **_**better than this one. Let me know what you think though, and give me ideas! I have such writers block for this story it's really ridiculous. **

**Review please!**

**- Arielle**


End file.
